


Доктор на дом

by aciddaisy



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Art, Watercolors, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Зеркало наImgur|Превью всей выкладки
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Vaclav Koller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Доктор на дом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> Зеркало на [Imgur](https://i.imgur.com/pcWuRWw.jpg) | [Превью всей выкладки](https://twitter.com/StealthGamesBox/status/1286766920272875520)

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/vis/jensenkoller.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Now at my tumblr <https://daisy-draws-things.tumblr.com/post/625691869526048768/my-recent-art-from-fandom-kombat-2020-for>


End file.
